Darkness: A Father's Fight and Remorse
by NWszolek2010
Summary: The Real Todd Manning gets his life back but something happens that will test his resolve one more time... Rated M. deals with Rape... Please review: the subject matter will get lighter as it goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Anguish

Dani goes to a frat parter with some "friends" that she didnt really know. She wants to leave but decideds to go up stairs find a bathroom.

"What I doing here anyway?" Dani thought to herself, "This is stupid I don't even know many of these people, I've got to get out of here... But I can't call my mom becuase she didn't really want me to go..." Dani pulled out her sell phone to call her father. she was just about to press send...

"Hey you dont look familiar, are you a freshman.." said Tyler Macgoy, clearly drunk off his ass.

"A senior in highschool actually, now will you go away, I'm trying to leave"

"come on, the party isnt over yet, let me show you a good time baby.." he started feeling her up, groping her chest.

"Get off me you creep! Leave me alone... She slapped him but this just made him angry"

Suddenly he picked her up and carried her into a bedroom down the hall, he threw her on the bed and he locked the door behind him..

"What do you want?" she cried

"I want you..." she hid her cell phone behind her back and pressed send "Please have service in here" she thought...

* * *

><p>Todd Manning wasn't the best role model or influence but he loved his kids. He always regreted the night he destroyed Marty Saybrooks life... but he couldn't change that now. He was in the process of getting his life back. He layed in bed thinking about the passed 2 weeks. Not only was he a grandfather but he had another daughter. They were starting form a bond even though it was a lot to handle. His phone rang.<p>

"Hello? Dani?" said todd

* * *

><p>'Please stop! Don't do this!" Dani Pleaded " he slapped her face<p>

"Shut up and lay down you little slut! If you would stop fighting me and let me finish...what's this?" He noticed her cell phone and took it.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no please!"<p>

"Whoever this is will never stop me, better yet, wanna join?"With his last remark Dani's attcker chucked her phone at the wall continued to violat her.

* * *

><p>Todd wanted to cry but he had to act he called tea. Todd? What do you want so late? Tea listen to me, where is Dani? She tried to call me she's in danger..<p>

What? She's at frat party with friends... at LU what's going on?

He didn't wanna tell her...he just wanted to find his daughter... "call the police and tell them to meet me there"

Todd tell me what's going on? Tea screamed...Todd!

Todd kept hitting every red light "damn it! They can fine me all they want my daughter is more important!" He drove right through speeding towards his daughter... He found the only place on campus that seemed to have a large amount of people there. He slamed the door of his car and ran in...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why?

When he finished with her, he smiled, "Thanks for the good time sweet cheeks, lets do this again sometime" he left before Todd got there.

She Laid there and cried, she felt broken and disgusting. Nate was at the party too that night, but he had no idea that Dani was, he would've stopped it from happening. He went upstairs to take an asperine when he heard Dani Sobbing.

"Somebody help me.." she cried.

He opened the door, "hello" he noticed a frail young woman culred up in a ball lying on the floor. "Oh my God, Dani, What happened?"

"Just help me up Nate, I just want to go home."

"You need to tell me what happened so I can help you" He didnt want to hear her say it but he already new, she beaten and bloodied, she didnt want to talk about what happened, he knew that she had been raped.

"Dani, you should go to a hospital"

"Why? What does it matter, I came here, I drank a little and I paid for it..."

"Nobody, Deserves this" he said calmly

"I know...she started to cry again" she burried her head in her hands With that Nate helped her up, she couldnt walk so carried her down the stairs where he noticed Todd come in the door.

"Oh my God sweety..."

"Dont look me dad... Just take me home" she aked for Nate to carry her to Todd's car.

"Who are you? Todd said to Nate calmly but inqisitively

"Im Nate, Dani's ex"

"Did she tell you who did it?"

"She didnt know him.."

Just then Tea drove up...

"Where's Dani? What happened?" She also had a feeling as to what it was... it was confirmed when she met eyes with Todd...

"Mom...I'm over here..." "Dani, listen to me, let us take you to the hospital, I'm a lawyer, where gonna get this guy"

"Promise?"

"I'll stay here and wait for the police, Nate can you go with Tea and Dani?"

"No, dad dont leave me..."

"I think it would be better if I took you..." Said Tea

"Mom please..."

Everyone else was too drunk or high to notice Dani's Pain and when the Cops finally got there no one was quick to point fingers.

As Todd drove to the hospital with Dani and Nate all he could think about was that this was somehow his fault... "Why?" he thought to himself.


End file.
